Revenge of the Forgotten Love
by imdarkitsconfused
Summary: FinishedWith Naraku gone and the Shikon no Tama complete Kikyou has a plan to return to life and win Inuyasha back. How far will she go and what will she do to get him back? first fic better than sounds plz r
1. The Fallen Enemy and the Forgotten Hero

Well this is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. My lil sis kikyothepriestess05 also gets some credit for telling me that my story was good. Well enjoy!

* * *

**_Revenge of the Forgotten Love_**

**_Chapter 1 The Fallen Enemy and the Forgotten Hero_**

"**WIND SCAR!"** Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed the attack on Naraku once again. This time it hit him dead on. Inuyasha and his group had been fighting Naraku along with Kouga and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was doing most of the fighting though since Naraku cut the jewel shards out of Kouga's legs and shattered Sesshomaru's Tokijin.

The Wind Scar began tearing through Naraku's body and soon all that was left was the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha fell to his knees breathing heavily. Though he would never admit it the battle took a lot out of him. "Finally its over," he said.

"Not quite," a sinister voice stated. With that the almost completed jewel began to glow black. Then a shadow like substance came out of the almost completed jewel and took the form of Naraku.

"Did you honestly think that you could defeat me so easily?" Naraku asked. "I sealed my soul to the jewel fragments in my possession, and when I get the last fragment I can become a full youkia with a new body. But until then I'll finish you off."

Naraku's soul self lunged at Inuyasha and surrounded him. Inuyasha furiously tried to slash Naraku with the Tetsaiga, but to no avail. The sword merely passed through the entity. Naraku swatted the sword away and immobilized Inuyasha's body.

"Until I can find the last jewel fragment I'll use your body as my own," Naraku said. Naraku's soul was about to enter Inuyasha's body when a sacred arrow came out of the woods and pierced Naraku's black soul. "Damn," Naraku stated as a large portion off his soul disappeared.

"Naraku, come so that I may send you to hell," yelled Kikyou as she prepared to fire again.

"Kikyou, what a pleasant surprise, and you did the honor of bringing the last jewel shard," said Naraku's soul. "Give it to me!" Kikyou shot at him again as he lunged at her leaving Inuyasha behind. Naraku was able to dodge the arrow and surrounded Kikyou as he had with Inuyasha. Kikyou's jewel shard then levitated to the other shards.

The shard began to glow brilliant purple, as they became the completed Shikon no Tama once again. "Finally, the Shikon no Tama," Naraku whispered.

"Shikon no Tama, hear my wish make me a full-fledged youkia, give me a body of impeccable power to go with it."

"No," Inuyasha whisper under his breath, "if he does that then we're through." The others merely watch in horror as the jewel began to glow purple again, as to grant the wish.

"Hehehehe," Naraku laughed as the jewel began to grant his wish. Then another laughter began to ring out but this time from Kikyou.

"Naraku, you are the fool," she stated as Naraku's soul turned toward her.

"What are you – huh," he said as the jewel's light tuned white. "You wench you purified the jewel!"

"Yes, and now that it is pure it will sever the bond between itself and your soul and send you to the deepest pits of hell," Kikyou said.

"Damn you, Kikyou," Naraku yelled as the light from the jewel destroyed the last of Naraku's wretched soul. The Sacred Jewel then fell to the ground. Kikyou walked over to pick it up as Inuyasha grab the Tetsaiga and walked over to her.

"Kikyou, I -," he was cut off by Shippo yelled Kagome's name. Inuyasha look over to see a bloody Kagome fall to the ground.

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to her. He had forgotten that Naraku had slashed her across the chest during the battle. Kikyou stood there forgotten and alone once again. Pain and hurt filled her eyes as she watched Inuyasha carry off her reincarnation.

Sesshomaru, who had seen the whole thing, caught her eye an bowed his head some in acknowledgement before turning to leave. Kikyou also bowed her head as she turned to leave.

Kagome might have Inuyasha for now but she vowed to get him back or at least get him to see the biggest mistake of his life before resting in peace. Kikyou wasn't going to take this lying down. And she wasn't on to break her vowes.

* * *

So how was it? Please review. I hope to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or sooner. 

Moon's Darkness


	2. Planning and Preparing

Hope ya'll liked the first chapie, well my little sis Kikyothepriestess05 and me worked hard on it. In this one Kikyou starts to plot her revenge. hehehe. Kagome bashing will come to pass soon if not in this chapie then in a later one. And here's my second chapie!

* * *

_**Revenge of the Forgotten Love**_

**Chapter 2Planing and Preparing**

The water from the small stream trickled over the edge of rocks and created a small waterfall. The scene was beautiful much like the woman watching it. However the woman's beauty didn't stop the man that she loved from running off with her ignorant reincarnation.

Her reincarnation, a girl from the future named Kagome, came and stole the heart of _her _love Inuyasha. At the time she, Kikyo guardian of the sacred jewel, had been in the afterlife as a result of Naraku's plan. After she was resurrected by Urasua, Inuyasha had been with the wretch for a while and had developed some feelings for her.

Kikyo clenched her fist as she thought,_ 'Inuyasha, I will make you realize your mistake. And perhaps even win you back from that girl. Neither of us should have him since I'm dead and she's from a different era. However I've been give a chance to be among the living and if I can't have him then neither can you, Kagome.'_

' _All that Inuyasha needs is some motivation and he will come back. However, what would make him forget Kagome,' _she asked herself. Then a memory flashed through her mind:

_She had been sitting near a stream when Inuyasha and his group passed by on the road across from her. Inuyasha and Kagome had been arguing for some childish reason when Kouga showed up. Inuyasha all of the sudden was being protective of her like she was his owner and he was the dog. _

'_Jealousy,' _she thought, _'one emotion that can stir up so many others if Inuyasha will not come to me then I'll go to someone else. Someone that he hates but who?'_ Then she thought,_' Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. He's a full youkia while Inuyasha's a half-breed, surely he's jealous. Now how will I get him to cooperate?' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kagome just woke up after passing out from the wound Naraku gave her in the battle yesterday. "Kagome, how are you feeling," Inuyasha asked.

"Well, my chest doesn't hurt that much, I'm pretty tired though," she replied.

"Then you just rest, we don't have a reason to rush anymore," said Inuyasha as he went out of the hut to talk to Miroku who was sitting outside by himself. Sango and Shippo were inside taking care of Kagome.

"So Inuyasha, where do we go from here," Miroku asked.

"Well it depends where the sacred jewel is," he said. "The last time I saw it was – Kikyou carried it off!"

"Are you sure, Inuyasha," Miroku asked, "Because I don't remember seeing Kikyou pick it up."

"Of course I'm sure," he yelled. " She picked it up when I was walking toward her then I got side tracked with Kagome! She must have left after that!"

Miroku looked disappointed for a moment before smiling and saying," Well at least now we don't have to track it down. I'm sure that Lady Kikyou will take it back to the afterlife with her."

"What she can't do that, I still have to use the jewel to become a full youkia," he yelled as he was about to run off.

"Inuyasha, wait," Kagome said as she sat up. She had heard the last part of the conversation and didn't like the idea of Inuyasha making his wish. "Inuyasha, Kikyou hasn't gotten rid of the jewel yet so relax. We can go find her in a few days."

"What! A few days! She'll probably have destroyed the jewel by then," he shouted. "I ca – I mean we can't afford to wait around!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Sango said," Besides the jewel can only be destroyed in the cave where it was created. Kikyou isn't near the cave, is she Kagome?"

"No, in fact she's about twice as far from the cave then we are," Kagome answered.

"See ,Inuyasha, we could easily get there before Kikyou if we needed to," Miroku said," so lets relax while Kagome heals then we can go get the Shikon no Tama."

"Alright, but we go get the jewel as soon as Kagome's well. But if you sense the jewel going anywhere near the cave then I want to know," said Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou was walking through the wood, heading to the village of Houronson. She had made her plan and was about to put it into action, but she needed one last thing to before she began.

She needed the sword of Shokaru first lord of the Western Lands. It had been passed down from generation to generation until it was lost in battle several centuries ago. Surely Sesshomaru would pay highly for it. She would also offer to regenerate his arm. And if he refused to help her she would offer him the jewel, but she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

At last, she entered the village. The village was much like her own small, and peaceful. She sighed thinking of her village, she missed it a lot and wished her life could have continued as it had been. But alas, it could not.

As she entered Houronson Village she approached one of the villagers. "Excuse me," she said," but could you tell me where I might find the headman of your village?"

The old man responded," Ah, a priestess are you? We've been in need of one such as you."

Kikyou then asked," What do you mean?"

"Well, my Lady, there has been some kind of demon attacking lately. But I'm sure the town lord will tell you about that. You will find him in that house over there, but be wary he doesn't usually trust newcomers,but he'll probably trust such a fair lady such as you.Good luck, priestess."

Kikyou nodded as she started toward the head man's house. '_Something isn't right. There are no signs of a battle here, and I don't sense any demonic aura around here either. I suppose that I shall find out sooner or later though,'_ she thought.

She approached the lord's house and was greeted buy a servant who took her to the lord's room. The lords room was rather large and decorated with all manner of valuables. What caught Kikyou's eye was the sword of Shokaru on display behind the headman. The sword looks alot like the Tensaiga save that the hilt was wooden and black. The lord that sat in front of the sword had black hair and blue eyes. He had a stern face but seemed to be a good kind- hearted man. "Welcome, I am Sekan, headman of the town. And you are?"

"I am Kikyou a priestess from a far off village," she replied.

"Please have a seat," he stated. "Tea," he asked motioning to a cup. She shook her head in reply. " Well is there something I can help you with," Sekan asked.

"Actually, I believe that we can help each other," Kikyou said. " I have heard that your village is being plagued by a youkia, and I'm willing to offer my assistance."

"You are willing to help us," he asked somewhat surprised. She nodded as he continued," It is true we are being attacked every night by something. We aren't sure what it is, but the villagers say that it looks like a shadow and kills the villagers by some unknown means. The high elders here believe that it is the evil spirit of a dead youkia."

'_Could it be, no its not possible, Naraku is in the deepest pits of hell,'_ Kikyou thought. " From the sounds of it I believe that it is a spirit, and I will try my best to be rid you of this specter," she said to him.

"I am very much appreciative of your kindness, Lady Kikyou," Sekan said."I believe that you said that I could help you with something?"

"I am aware that you have the sword of the youkia lord Shokaru in your possession," Kikyou inquired," I am in need of it to perform a task. I will take the sword as payment for destroying the specter if you are willing to part with it, that is."

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargain priestess, but if giving up my most prized possession means the safety of my people then I will gladly pay the price," Sekan said. "You will receive your payment when you destroy the spirit. You may stay in my guest room if you wish. The maids here will bring you whatever you desire. Until tonight, Lady Kikyo," he said as they stood and bowed before leaving the room.

A maid then led Kikyou to her temporary quarters. Her room was relatively large and decorated fairly well. The view was the most appealing feature to Kikyou though since it over looked the village from the hilltop on which the house stood. Kikyou stood there looking over the village. As she did she couldn't help but think_,' Surely this spirit is not Naraku. The purifyed jewel severed the bond between himself and this world. As a result Naraku was sent to the afterlife, he could not have come back... or at least not so soon. I will find out tonight when this 'spirit' appears'_

_

* * *

_

Well that was my second chapie. Hope you enjoyed it. Well next chapie we'll find out if the so called 'spirit' is Naraku. See you next time and please review! Thanks.

Moon's Darkness


	3. Old Enemies and Odd Encounters

Before I start I would like to apologize, because I have failed to do the disclaimers thus far. Well just so you know I don't own Inuyasha or any other show, but if I did I would get rid of Kagome and let Kikyou join the group. Oh well, here's my third chapter, dedicated to the nice people who actually reviewed.

* * *

**_Revenge of the Forgotten Love _**

**_Chapter 3 Old Enemies and Odd Encounters_**

"The demon has come," yelled one man as people ran screaming. The spirit had already found it's first victim and surrounded it with its shadowy form. It seemed to chuckle as it sucked the soul from the pitiful life form in its grasp. The man fell dead to the ground as it went searching for a new human soul to devour. Just as it began to advance on a small child who was petrified by fear of this being, a shining arrow shot forth and pierced the creature. The arrow tore through the shadowy form and disintegrated a large portion of it.

Kikyou stood behind the being as she quickly drew another arrow and prepared to fire at any moment. "Who are you and what do you want with this village," Kikyou asked as she surveyed the figure.

" Ahh, Lady Kikyou, what a pleasant surprise," it said in a chilling voice. The voice of this creature seemed familiar to Kikyou and she was almost certain that it was Naraku's voice. Since, it sent the same chill down her spine that Naraku's voice always had.

It chuckled softly, before continuing, "You seem mildly surprised to hear my voice, Kikyou. But you haven't forgotten me now have you?" It sighed as it waited for an answer. When he saw that she wasn't going to answer he went on," I'm disappointed, Kikyou, it has only been a few weeks since our last encounter." He chuckled again.

"Naraku, go back to hell," she said commandingly. Kikyou then let her arrow fly and it sped directly toward Naraku. He was able to barely avoid it only to be hit by a second arrow. This time it hit him directly in the center. He let out a low grunt as the last of his form disintegrated and passed into the shadows.

'_So he's not dead after all. I should have known better than to have believed he was defeated. But at least he won't attack here again,' _Kikyou thought as she went over to the young girl that she had saved.

" Are you alright," Kikyou asked as she knelt beside the girl.

"Thank you for saving me," the girl said before smiling and running off to find her family.

Kikyou smiled as she watcher her run off, remembering when she had been as care free as the child. But now was not the time to recall such memories, it was time to collect her payment.

She began her way back to the headman's house to see Sekan. However she was met halfway there by Sekan himself. She noticed that one of his servants was carrying Shokaru's sword.

"Priestess, you have saved us all by destroying the demon. Please take the sword as your payment," he said. "And if there is anything else we can do for you please just say the word." The servant then handed the sword to Kikyou while bowing to show respect.

"Thank you, and I would like to ask to stay in your home for tonight before I leave in the morning," Kikyou said as she took the sword.

"Of course, Lady Kikyou, you are very welcome to stay as long as you like," Sekan said. They then began to walk toward the large manor on the hilltop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting outside in a tree. Kagome was almost completely healed and he was getting restless. _'I have to get the jewel before Kikyou destroys it. Damn it, if only Kagome would hurry up and heal then I can get the jewel and become a full youkia,' _he thought.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she approached the tree he was sitting in.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here," he asked. He then jumped down from the tree to stand in front of her.

"I came to tell you that I'm ready to go find the Shikon no Tama tomorrow," she said. "And I wanted to ask you something."

He then asked," Well what's the question?"

She was silent for a minute as she stared into his dreamy amber eyes. She finally asked," Inuyasha, are you really going to use the jewel to become a full youkia?"

"Huh, Kagome, we've been through this before, I'm going to become a full youkia, got it? And nobody's going to change my mind," he said curtly before jumping back into the tree. "You should get some rest, Kagome, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Okay," Kagome said softly as she went back to the hut. She only hoped that Inuyasha was making the right choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou sat in a tree overlooking a small stream. She had left the village earlier that morning in search of Sesshomaru and had yet to find him. She wasn't discouraged however because Sesshomaru was one that found you not the other way around.

A few of her soul collectors returned and flew around her. One however came up to her to show her that they hadn't found Sesshomaru. Kikyou had been sending out her soul collectors to find the youkia lord but had been unsuccessful in doing so.

'_Finding Sesshomaru and carrying out my plan is taking longer than I thought, and with Naraku still around I have even less time. If I do get Inuyasha back then perhaps I can get him to completely purify the jewel by becoming human. But if my plan fails I will have to destroy the jewel. Hopefully Naraku is out of commission for a while from our battle last night and I am able to get Inuyasha back before Naraku shows up again,'_ she thought.

A few more of her soul collectors returned empty handed. This continued for several more hours and Kikyou was becoming restless. Her soul collectors never failed at whatever task they were given and only one had yet to return. Kikyou looked up as she saw her last servant return. It flew over to her and rested on her outstretched finger.

Kikyou smiled as she said," I have found you at last Lord Sesshomaru."

She then descended from the tree and began to follow the creatures toward the demon lord.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and his group were about to depart to get the Shikon no Tama. They were going to go to the battleground where they had fought Naraku about a week and a half ago. Once there they would track her down and get the jewel.

They finally departed a few hours after sun up. Inuyasha was leading them at a great pace and the others were struggling to keep up. "Slow down, Inuyasha. It's not like the jewels running from us," a tired Kagome complained.

"Well if ya'll weren't so slow then there wouldn't be a problem," he said loudly not bothering to slow down.

Then Kagome said, "If you don't slow down I'll-."

"You'll what, Kagome," Inuyasha mocked.

"The Sacred Jewel, I can't locate it," she exclaimed.

"What the hell do you mean you can't locate it," Inuyasha roared as he abruptly stopped and turned around.

"I mean that I can sense the jewel but I can't tell where it is," she yelled back.

"Well what the hell is the problem? Is this some kind of punishment for going too fast, or are you just losing your touch," Inuyasha said in an agitated tone.

That's when Kagome lost it, "Inuyasha, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She finally finished then stormed off.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara merely stood there watching the argument. They sighed as Kagome stormed off. Inuyasha was still lying unmoving in the crater that they created.

"Inuyasha, are you okay. Kagome did a number on you this time," Sango said as she looked down at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou continued on following her soul collectors toward Sesshomaru. She quickly found that youkia were following her, no doubt ably to steal the jewel. She continued on nonetheless waiting for them to attack her.

Finally they attacked in a swift motion. Kikyou turned quickly, sending an arrow flying at each of the three assailants. The youkia fell dead to the ground.

'_More youkia will come to get the jewel. Perhaps I should try manipulating the jewels energy signal so that the jewel's signal is everywhere,' _she thought With that she took the jewel in her hand and clenched it in her hand. When she opened her hand the jewel was glowing and a purple light came out of the jewel and passed over the lands. The light however was invisible to everyone save Kikyou.

'_Now I can continue my journey in peace,' _she thought as she walked on. She assumed that she was getting close to the youkia lord and his traveling party.

After a few more minutes of walking she heard the unmistakable sound of a child's voice. Though she couldn't make out the words she could hear the girl talking or rather arguing with some one.

As she came closer she could she them through the trees. A young girl was picking flowers will arguing with a toad looking youkia. A two headed dragon youkia was yawning lazily, and sitting in a tree unmoving was Lord Sesshomaru in all his glory.

Kikyou looked back at the girl. She wondered why a person like Sesshomaru would keep a human with him. She looked back to where Sesshomaru was sitting only to find him gone.

She turned around only to meet with the cold and emotionless amber eyes of the youkia lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

So what did ya think? I had intended to make it longer but decided to stop there. Oh and I didn't know what kind of youkia Au-Un was so I called it a dragon. Also I'm going on vacation for two weeks and I'll be leaving Saturday. I hope to get one more chapter up before I leave but if I don't then you'll know that I ain't dead. Well see ya! 

Moon's Darkness


	4. New Alliances and Odd Arguments

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. You see I had the whole chapter typed up Sunday, but it some how got erased right before I could submit it. So I had to retype the whole thing. Well on to the disclamers: I don't own any characters in this chapter. (that should be good enough) Now as for you all start reading!

* * *

**_Revenge of the Forgotten Love _**

**_Chapter 4 New Alliances and Odd Arguments_**

Kikyou turned around to face the cold, amber eyes of the youkia lord Sesshomaru. His eyes stared into her as to find out who she was and why she had been spying on him and his traveling party.

"What is it that you want so badly as to intrude upon my traveling group and myself, Kikyou," he asked. He indeed knew who she was for they had met once, some time ago. He also knew that she was the same priestess who had fallen in love with his younger brother and later sealed him to a tree. Sesshomaru was surprised that this woman would approach him in such a manner.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I have a proposition that you might find interesting if you care to listen," Kikyou stated. She didn't like to have to address someone in such a way, but decided to get on his good side at first. That is, assuming he had a good side.

Sesshomaru replied, "A proposition?"

Kikyou nodded and continued, "I have a plan to get revenge on Inuyasha for choosing another over me."

"What is your idea of revenge, for I believe we have different meanings of revenge," he interrupted.

"I don't aim to kill him, if that's what you mean. I merely wish to win him back from that wretch, Kagome," She replied.

Sesshomaru then asked, "And why do you require my assistance for such a feat?"

"Well I'm sure that your aware that I'm dead so first I need to return to life. I do believe that you hold the power to do such a thing. Also I ask permission to join your traveling party. After all your Inuyasha's older brother and a full youkia, would he not be jealous to see me with you," the priestess explained.

The youkia lord was impressed that she would come out with such a request, so he asked, "Assuming that I assist you in your plan what would I receive in return, save the satisfaction of playing with Inuyasha's human emotion's?"

"I can regenerate your arm if you so desire, and I have the sword of Lord Shokaru, first lord of the Western Lands," Kikyou stated. She was pleased to see that his cold eyes slightly widened at the mentioning of the sword.

Sesshomaru was indeed impressed that she held the sword in her possession. Then he thought, _'I would consider such a favor since the reward is so great. However, the mere thought of I, the great youkia lord Sesshomaru, with a mortal for a mate is a disgrace. It is only for pretend though, and for a short while so perhaps I will oblige.'_

"I have a simpler solution to your dilemma," he offered.

Kikyou asked, "What would that be?"

"Eliminate your competition," he said coldly.

Kikyou was taken by surprise that time, and wore a shocked expression on her face. After a moment she regained herself, and said, "I may hate her but I can't kill her, especially if she's with Inuyasha, he'd never forgive me."

"Your right, then I'll kill her for you," Sesshomaru offered.

Kikyou frowned and replied, "What would be the fun in killing her if I can make her suffer the loss of Inuyasha's love? So, Sesshomaru, do we have a deal?"

"Very well, you can travel with us and I shall pretend as though you're my woman when Inuyasha's around. However, don't expect me to do anything that you and Inuyasha would have when you twowere alone," he said.

"I wouldn't expect you to," she replied rather coolly.

Sesshomaru added, "I would like to receive my payment now."

Kikyou nodded and handed him the sword of Lord Shokaru. After he had placed the sword where the Tokijin had once resided she said, "Uncover your arm." Sesshomaru obeyed, even though he hated to be told what to do.

Kikyou placed her hands on what was left of his arm. She then closed her eyes and the form of Sesshomaru's arm appeared glowing in a pale blue light. When the light faded his arm was there, looking as good as new. Sesshomaru raised his hand in front of his face and flexed his fingers for a second before replacing his sleeve over his arm.

"I believe that it is time to put the first phase of your plan into action," he said as he drew the Tensaiga from its sheath. Sesshomaru then raised the sword above his head and swiftly brought it down the horizontal length of her body. Kikyou had half expected it to cause her pain as any normal sword would, however she felt warmth spread through her as she was lifted off the ground.

The maiden was lifted a few inches off the ground and became encased in a white light as she hovered in the air. After a few seconds the light faded and she lowered to the ground. Kikyou felt a happiness that she had never felt before now that she had the gift of life again. However, it was not just knowing that she was alive that made her so joyful, she could feel warmth again, not the coldness that she had felt while in her death.

Kikyou looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru, thank you so much. You don't know what it's like to return to life after so much time of being dead."

His voice held no emotion as he responded, "I suppose I don't." He then made his way toward Jaken and Rin, having already sheathed the Tensaiga. Kikyou followed behind him as they made their was back to camp.

"Jaken, were leaving, get Au-Un ready. You too, Rin," Sesshomaru ordered his servants.

Jaken looked puzzled as he spotted Kikyou standing behind his master. "What is that woman doing here, my Lord," Jaken asked, slightly angry.

"She will be traveling with us for a while," he said. They had met her before and Jaken hadn't liked her then and his likes and dislikes had not changed a bit since they had last met. Rin was overjoyed to hear the news. She had taken a liking to her the last time they had met and had always hoped that one day she would return.

"But- but, my lord-," Jaken was cut off by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's voice had gotten even sterner then it had been as he said, "Silence. Get ready to move out, as I told you to do before." Luckily this time the toad obeyed and did his duties along with the young human. Before long they set out once again, heading for an unknown destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara we're waiting for Kagome to return from her anger earlier that day. Of course everyone blamed Inuyasha for it.

"Get off my back! I was simple stating that maybe she wasn't recovered enough to sense the jewel, okay," Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah, but you said it in such a rude way which is the reason that Kagome left. So it is your fault," Shippo shot back. Inuyasha took his chance and knocked Shippo over the head.

Kagome appeared from behind the trees a second after that. Luckily for Inuyasha she didn't see the little fiasco. She then took a seat between Sango and Shippo, and look that she had cooled down quite a bit.

To break the silence Miroku spoke, "So then, shall we continue to track down Kikyou since Kagome is back now?"

"Yeah, we need to at least find her scent before tomorrow or her trail might fade," Inuyasha said while standing up. The others followed this suit and began to follow Inuyasha toward the battlefield.

After a few minutes they arrived at the battlefield where they had battled with Naraku only a few days ago. The entire event seemed like nothing more than a distant memory now. But now was not the time to take a stroll down memory lane, and Inuyasha knew it because he was already on all fours searching for Kikyou's scent.

Soon enough he had found it and was practically running to follow it. The others couldn't keep up and Kagome cried after him, "Inuyasha, slow down!" Inuyasha either didn't hear her or ignored her as he jumped over a hill out of sight. He did how ever hear her when she yelled, "Sit, boy!"

Kagome got over the hill first and witnessed the sight of Inuyasha laying face down on the ground. "Incase you didn't notice, I had stopped **before** you yelled sit," he yelled after he had jumped up off the ground to face her.

She wore one of her seemingly innocent grins as she said, "Oops, sorry Inuyasha. You were behind the hill and I couldn't see you." Inuyasha looked at her with one of his own faces, the exasperated one.

"Sure, you did," he said in a mocking tone. "Let's just go."

They then continued on, with Inuyasha walking this time, but walking very quickly. After a while the others lagged behind enough that they were out of earshot, that's when Kagome took her chance and sped up to walk beside him.

Kagome finally decided to say something, "Umm, Inuyasha, I'm sorry for all of the sit commands that I gave you today. You aren't too mad are you?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, he was surprised that she had actually apologized. He responded by saying, "Well, seeing how you apologized this time, I guess I won't be. Just lay off with the sit commands next time, okay?"

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said. "If you do become a full youkia, then will that be the end of our journeys together? I mean since Naraku's gone and the Shikon no Tama will soon be in the other world again, will there be any reason for us to be together?"

He had been expecting her to give him that lecture about how he didn't need to be a full youkia. Inuyasha responded by crossing his arms in front of his chest and saying, "Don't be stupid. Just because Naraku's dead and gone doesn't mean that another youkia like him won't take his place. Just because I'll be a full youkia won't mean that people won't still try to cause trouble for us. There will be plenty of things for us to do together."

Kagome smiled at that, she never wanted to leave Inuyasha. They had been so busy with Naraku that she never gave much thought to what would happen after he was defeated. Now that he was gone she had given it more thought and she doubted a happy ending with Inuyasha. But now that she had heard Inuyasha say what he did she was freed from her doubts.

Inuyasha then stopped abruptly, " Hey what did you stop for, Inuyasha," the girl asked.

Inuyasha dropped to all fours and began sniffing. He stopped and answered, "Kikyou's scent stops here and Sesshomaru's appears." The hanyuo crawled a little ways while sniffing, then he stood up. "And they leave together," he finished.

"You're sure, Inuyasha," Miroku asked as he and the other three arrived.

Inuyasha merely nodded. "If Sesshomaru did anything to Kikyou then I'll kill him myself," Inuyasha muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she's fine and we'll find her soon enough," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "I hope that you're right, Kagome." They once again set off to follow Kikyou and Sesshomaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twilight, and Rin was beginning to fall asleep on Au-Un's back. _'She must have worn herself out from talking with that woman all day. We should stop before she falls off Au-Un's back,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"We'll stop here for the night," the youkia said.

The others did not complain as they each settled down. They had stopped in a meadow so the two lesser youkia and Rin settled down in the center of it. Sesshomaru gracefully leapt into a tree at the edge of the clearing, and Kikyou took a seat at the bottom of the tree next to Sesshomaru's.

Soon enough only Kikyou and Sesshomaru were awake. Kikyou had been waiting for a chance to tell Sesshomaru of Naraku's survival. She hesitated, however, for she felt bad about not telling Inuyasha first. But that was the price that he was paying for choosing that half-wit girl over her. Kikyou looked up to where Sesshomaru was sitting, and saw that he was unmoving, as though he was asleep. She knew better though, he was wide awake, as was she.

"Sesshomaru," she called, saying his name softly in a whisper as to not wake the others. All that she got as an answer was a shift of his head and a hmm.

"I wanted to thank you again for this favor," she said.

Sesshomaru answer after a moment, "Is that all that you disturbed me for?"

Kikyou was angered by that, but thought it best not to anger him. "No, I wanted to also tell you that Naraku is still alive. I met him in a village not far from here. He is very weak and has no body. I was also able to injure him further so he should be out of commission for a while. I thought that this information might be useful to you."

'_She never ceases to amaze me,' _he thought. "I appreciate the information. It will be useful, and if you have anymore information on you should share it now. The more information we have, the easier that it will be for us to find Naraku," he said. She noticed the use of "us" in his words, and wondered if that meant her.

She was brought out of her wondering when Sesshomaru said, " Get some sleep." She was startled by the softness in his words, but nonetheless took his advice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! If you all don't hurry up then I'll leave you behind," Inuyasha said, or rather yelled, at the other members of the group. It was after daybreak and the others were moving slowly.

Kagome yawned and said, "Calm down, Inuyasha, its not like you only have an hour to find her. Besides what are you going to do when you find her."

Inuyasha turned away and said, "Kill Sesshomaru, and take Kikyou back, duh."

"Well you do that when we get there, so lets go," Kagome said, still half asleep.

They walk for a while in silence, until Inuyasha stopped. It seemed that Sesshomaru was close by and Inuyasha had no intentions of bringing the others with him.

"You all wait here. I'm going alone," he said.

Kagome was the first to reply, "You mean he's close by?" He nodded. Then leapt off before she could say another word. He was going to do this alone no matter what she or anyone else said, besides sit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and his group were just about to start off when he sensed Inuyasha coming. "Jaken stay here with Rin and Au-Un. Kikyou come with me," he said. Kikyou and him started to walk off through the forest, ignoring the toad that was shouting in frustration. They were headed in the direction that Inuyasha was coming.

Kikyou had also sensed him so she said nothing as they walked. She wondered if Sesshomaru would play his part as he had said, but believed that he would keep his word. This was going to be a dramatic encounter.

* * *

I hope to get the next chapter up in a few days but who knows, I have school now and the eighth grade teachers aren't laying off on homework! So it may take me a while to get the next one up. Oh and by the way Sesshomaru meant kissing, not anything else. 

_Moon's Darkness_


	5. Old Meetings, New Battles

Sorry if I kept you all waiting for too long, but here's the new chapter. And this is the last disclamer that I'm doing because we all know that I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**Revenge of the Forgotten Love **_

_**Chapter 5 Old Meetings, New Battles**_

Kikyou walked on through the woods, headed for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was headed in the same direction. Inuyasha finally found her and stopped to stare.

"Kikyou, I'm so glad to see you," he said as he walked up to embrace her. Just as he took the last step toward her, Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere and sucker-punched him. Inuyasha skid several feet on his back.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kikyou as he said, "Keep your filthy hands of my woman."

Inuyasha just sat there with his mouth open, trying to stomach what he had said. When that didn't work he jumped up and drew the Tetsaiga. "What in the hell do you mean your woman, huh," he yelled at his older brother.

"As I see it, Inuyasha, you choose that other girl over, Kikyou," he explained as he pulled her into a semi-huge with his right arm. "I found Kikyou after the incident and took her in as my companion. You always were a fool, letting such a fine specimen pass by you while pursuing someone of lesser value."

Kikyou and Inuyasha were both equally surprised by this exclamation, though Kikyou hid it far better than Inuyasha. _'He's a far better actor than I gave him credit for,'_ Kikyou thought as Inuyasha regained himself.

"You can't be serious. You're supposed to hate humans," Inuyasha yelled. "And for that matter Kikyou is my woman."

Sesshomaru was not fazed by his words as Kikyou was, and replied, "As I recall it was I, not you that returned her to life and gave her meaning in this world." _'Damn, he's good, he already got Inuyasha to want me back,' _Kikyou thought.

Inuyasha was really pissed now and lunged at Sesshomaru, "Get your filthy claws off her." He did a vertical slice as Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyou around the waist with his right arm and jumped backwards landing in a tree. Sesshomaru set Kikyou down and leapt from the tree. Sesshomaru had used his right arm the whole time, perhaps from habit or wanting to reveal it later.

"Say your prayers, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said evilly. "You couldn't beat me when you had both arms and you don't have that sword of yours anymore so you don't stand a chance against me."

Sesshomaru then placed his left hand on his new sword and used his thumbnail to bring part of his sword out of his sheath as he drew it, much like Inuyasha does. Inuyasha got even angrier, if possible, at seeing that he had his arm back, and a shiny new sword. "Let's see how much of a chance you stand against me, seeing as I have regained more than I had lost," the youkia said.

They both leaped at each other, clashing in midair. Inuyasha was knocked backwards at the mere aura of the sword but that didn't stop him from jumping back and attempting to slash him again. Sesshomaru landed and easily blocked Inuyasha's attack, and then pushed him back and jumped into the air while summoning his electro whip.

The hanyuo was barely able to hang onto the sword as he blocked the attack, since Sesshomaru's whip was repelling his sword or seemed to be. After a few swipes, Inuyasha yelled, "Wind scar," as he initiated the attack. Sesshomaru banished his whip and used his own sword to send a blast at his brother.

The two energies collided sending bolts of power flying everywhere, and after a few seconds of fighting for dominance, the blast went straight for Inuyasha. That's when Inuyasha saw his chance to get rid of Sesshomaru forever, and he took it. "Backlash wave," was the last yell that anyone heard before the massive explosion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and the others were running down the path that Inuyasha had taken. They had all gotten worried after hearing a few explosions in the direction that Inuyasha had headed in. They had no doubt that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting again, and even though Sesshomaru didn't have a sword anymore they still deemed him dangerous, especially if he was using Kikyou as a hostage.

They arrived just in time to see the large blast headed for Inuyasha. Kagome didn't even have time to yell out his name before he used out the backlash wave. The energy collided and swirled together before heading straight for Sesshomaru.

The backlash wave hit its target and churned up dust and smoke as it did its job. When the attack subsided, Sesshomaru shot out of the smoke and knocked the Tetsaiga out of Inuyasha's grasp. He followed through with a swipe of his claws across Inuyasha's chest.

The attack had been so quick that he didn't have time to protect himself in anyway. Inuyasha landed on his back and opened his eyes only to find Sesshomaru's sword pointed at his throat.

"You're pathetic, Inuyasha," he said. "So pathetic that I'll spare your life until you can put up a fight and die with honor." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and jumped into the tree that Kikyou was in and turned to face Inuyasha again. "Until our next meeting, little brother," he said as Kikyou and he faded into the shadows.

"Damn it," Inuyasha stated as Kagome rushed over to him, calling his name.

Kagome dropped to her knees next to him, as he was still on the ground. "Are you okay, Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha jumped up off the ground and growled his reply, "Yeah, I'm fine. You need to stop thinking that I'm so weak, like you humans!"

He walked over to pick up the Tetsaiga, leaving Kagome on the ground. Inuyasha turned around and walked back to them while sheathing the sword. "Did you find out why Kikyou is with Sesshomaru," Kagome asked while standing up.

Inuyasha didn't know whether he should tell them or not, after all it wasn't any of there business. The hanyuo told them though, "It seems that Sesshomaru fell for Kikyou and she fell for him. At least that's what Sesshomaru said, and he's probably telling the truth because he's got his arm back and a new sword."

Everyone gasped when they had registered what he had said, save for Kirara who couldn't gasp. "But Sesshomaru hates humans, why would he like Kikyou," Sango said.

"I don't know," Inuyasha stated. "I'm going for a walk." No one argued as he walked off into the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and Kikyou appeared near a stream, about a mile from where they had left their companions. Sesshomaru then began walking in the direction of the other two that they had left behind. Kikyou walked behind him, lost in thought for a while.

Kikyou was about to break the silence, but Sesshomaru did so instead, "What are you planning to do next? You have Inuyasha's attention, you can get him back any time that you want."

Kikyou had been pondering over the same question herself, and had found no answer. "I don't know, but I think that I shall wait for Inuyasha to come to me. Then I shall choose a course of action," she answered.

Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but he felt attraction to her. Perhaps it wasn't love but more of a dear friendship that he had never felt before. He didn't want to think of her leaving him, but his pride kept him from saying anything, or thinking too hard on it for that matter.

All the sudden, Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyou in his arms and leaped into a tree, hiding them from view of any that may be watching. A youkia was running down the path, it seemed enraged, as though trying to fight so invisible assailant. The youkia itself looked like a humanoid wolf, with gray fur covering its entire body and narrow eyes that faintly glowed blue. It also sported long claws and sharp fangs, and body armor that looked much like Monten's armor.

An evil laugh erupted from the throat of the youkia as it stopped struggling. "Ahh, yes. This body will do nicely until I can claim the Shikon no Tama as my own. Until then I think that I'll hunt down Inuyasha and finish him off," the voice could not be mistaken for any others, for it was the voice of Naraku. Before either Kikyou or Sesshomaru could move to attack, he vanished.

Kikyou was all of the sudden aware that he was actually holding her. She could not deny that being in the arms of the strong youkia lord was quite pleasant. Sesshomaru also realized the position. He then jumped down from the tree with her and set her down.

"We have to go after Naraku," Kikyou said to Sesshomaru. He nodded in agreement.

"I can travel faster, so I'll carry you," he said as he motioned for her to get on his back. Kikyou did so and Sesshomaru took of jumping off branches, and using his momentum to go faster, as they sped after Naraku and Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was on his 'walk', but was actually sitting in a tree. He was trying to figure out how to get Kikyou back. His planning was interrupted though by the appearance of a youkia. Inuyasha jumped up and pulled the Tetsaiga out of its sheath.

"Who are you and what do you want," the hanyuo snarled at the youkia.

The youkia chuckled in an all too familiar way. It then replied, "Inuyasha, just as rude and upfront as ever. You may find out my identity in a short while, but as for what I want, I can give an answer. I want you dead."

"Well then, I guess it doesn't matter who you are, because you'll be dead soon enough," Inuyasha yelled, right before charging at the beast. He did a horizontal slice as he came down upon the creature. It dodged him, almost lazily. As a counter attack, the youkia attempted to slash the hanyuo with its claws. He tried to dodge, but the attack still grazed his left arm.

If this youkia wasn't powerful, then it was quick. The beast didn't give Inuyasha time to recover and went to attack him again. Inuyasha wasn't about to underestimate its speed again, and jumped away. The same moves were tried several more times. The hanyuo, wise to this form of attack, dodged most of them easily and got a few of his own swipes in as well.

Inuyasha finally got tired of this battle and yelled, "Wind scar!" The youkia seemed to have been expecting this and jumped out of the way. It then used its momentum to propel itself at Inuyasha too quickly for him to register. The Tetsaiga was knocked out of the way and its master slashed by the attacker.

Inuyasha was knocked to the ground. "It seems that you have met your match, Inuyasha. Now die," it said. The creature was bringing its claws down when an Enchanted Arrow appeared out of nowhere and destroyed its arm.

Both the youkia and hanyuo looked over to see Kikyou stringing another arrow. Sesshomaru had been standing next to Kikyou until he came at the attacker, unsheathing his sword. The dog youkia slashed at the wolf youkia in a vain attempt, for the wolf dodged.

"Naraku, it's not like you to do your own dirty work. You're not getting desperate, are you," Sesshomaru asked coolly.

Inuyasha jumped up at hearing that. He wasn't about to give his brother the chance to kill _his_ enemy. He then butt into the conversation, "You're telling me that this is Naraku?"

"Ahh, very good, Sesshomaru. I had expected someone such as yourself to notice," Naraku replied in a mocking tone.

"Lets just finish this," Sesshomaru replied. He then shot forward and began attacking Naraku. Inuyasha, not being one to be left out, also went in to attack. Both brothers attacked the enemy simultaneously for a while. The two brothers quickly became tired of the others presence. Sesshomaru, enjoying having the use of two arms, pushed Inuyasha out of the way with his left arm as he slashed away at Naraku.

The battle went on in such a way for, with both pushing the other away at times. As a result, Naraku was having no problem dodging the attacks. In his new form, it seemed that he was untouchable. That was until Kikyou started firing her arrows at him. Once Kikyou started attacking, the other two began attacking simultaneously again.

Before long Naraku was loosing badly. Seeing that his defeat was inevitable this way, he decided to attack in a new way. The claws of the form that he was using could be launched, and explode on impact. It seemed that he was going to take full advantage of this weapon.

Naraku began to fire his claws at the two unsuspecting siblings. Luckily both dodged the first rounds instead of deflecting them with their swords. As planned, the projectiles exploded upon impact. This gave away Naraku's surprise, and warned Sesshomaru and Inuyasha of the danger of these objects.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dodged the claws as they tried to get close enough to get a decent wound on him, or right out kill him. When this method failed, Inuyasha used the wind scar. Sesshomaru tried the same kind of move, but the youkia dodged both of them. Kikyou then tried her arrows, one of them hitting him since he didn't see it coming.

Naraku decided that it was time to get rid of Kikyou and steal the Jewel. He then launched himself at her. Kikyou, seeing him coming, fired another arrow at him. Since he was traveling so fast, he didn't have time to dodge. The arrow hit where she had intended it to, right in his leg. At the loss of this limb, Naraku became immobilized and fired a few more claws at her, as a last resort.

It so happened that the area that they were in had a river. The river became a waterfall that cascaded over a several hundred-foot cliff. Perchance, Kikyou was standing near the falls since it provided her the ability to see the entire meadow in which they were fighting, and was a perfect archery spot.

Naraku had intended to kill Kikyou with this attack, but his aim wavered as he was falling. Sesshomaru had already been speeding as fast as he could toward him, and seeing the attack launched at Kikyou sped twice as fast toward her. Sesshomaru was able to reach Kikyou and grab her before the claws exploded, and shielded her with his own body, keeping her safe from the blasts. However, the blast knocked them both backwards and they fell over the cliff, vanishing from sight.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. If you did then please review, and if you didn't do it any way. Of course if you don't like the story, you probably won't even read it to the end, so I'll shut up now. Bye! 

Moon's Darkness


	6. A New Love, A New Breakup

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but life just grabbed me and didn't let go. Oh well, here we go.

* * *

**_Revenge of the Forgotten Love_**

_Chapter 6 A New Love, A New Breakup_

Late in the evening, two figures washed up on the shore of the river. Though it looked like one, for each held the other in their arms. Sesshomaru and Kikyou lay on the banks of the river after their fall over the cliff. A long time they lay there, but eventually one stirred.

Kikyou raised her head and looked about her surroundings. At first, she did not recall what had happened. Then it came back to her, and she looked below her to see Sesshomaru lying on his back. It seemed that he had shielded her from the blast and broke her fall over the falls.

"Sesshomaru," she said. He did not stir. "Sesshomaru," she said in a pleading tone. He still did not stir, that was when she noticed that he was bleeding. Sesshomaru had several blast wounds on his back. Kikyou shook him again, calling his name.

Once again he did not stir, and the priestess began to shed silent tears. She raised his limp body so that his head was on her lap. "Sesshomaru, please don't die. I love you, I might not have realized it soon enough, but I love you perhaps more so than Inuyasha," Kikyou confessed to the youkia.

Sesshomaru stirred for the first time. His beautiful, amber eyes slowly opened and stared up at the woman that loved him. The youkia reached up one of his hands and wiped away one of her tears. Kikyou was startled when she realized that he was awake, since her eyes had been closed.

"Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru put two fingers on her lips and sat up.

He then spoke, "Kikyou, the truth is that I love you, too. And I meant the words that I said when we met Inuyasha. I wasn't acting, and I'm not acting now." The youkia's eyes held a foreign emotion in them, love.

Kikyou looked as though she had heard the words that she had always wanted to hear. Both the youkia and human, with hearts and minds align, leaned in and kissed. Their kiss lasted for long moments, neither wanting to break such a divine moment. Eventually, they both broke away and Sesshomaru stood. Kikyou was helped to her feet and they both left to find shelter for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Damn, damn, damn,' _Inuyasha thought as he jumped down from a rock that he had been standing on. He was trying to track down Kikyou after she fell off the cliff, but the river had washed away her scent. _'Damn that Naraku! If it weren't for him then Kikyou wouldn't have fallen off the cliff. Hell, she wouldn't even have died in the first place! He didn't even stay to finish the fight after she went over the falls,'_ Inuyasha thought in frustration.

He continued to run and jump over rocks as he sped down the rocky bank. It was getting late and he wanted to find her before the sun set. _'Sesshomaru, he shielded her from the blasts. Where does he think that he gets in on saving her? She's my woman, damn it,'_ he continued. _'When I find him, he's dead. If he isn't already. Don't worry Kikyou, I'll find you.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-----------------------------

Dawn was breaking, and Kikyou sat with her new love, Sesshomaru. The priestess was sitting on Sesshomaru's right leg, using the fur on his armor as a pillow. They had slept in this position through the night, soundlessly. Kikyou had already healed the youkia so the way that they were sitting had no effect on him.

Sesshomaru awoke first, but seeing that Kikyou was still sleeping remained still. He did not want to disturb his sleeping beauty. _'To think that I would fall in love with a human. I _think_ that I see father's reason when he fell for that woman. Pride can be forgotten now, love is far more important than that. Kikyou, I will always be there to protect you,' _those were his thoughts as he sat there contently.

He rested his cheek on her head and inhaled, breathing in her sweet scent. This caused her to awake. Kikyou opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Sesshomaru's fair face. She smiled at him as he asked, "Sleep well."

"How could I have not," the priestess responded. Sesshomaru smiled back at her.

The youkia held her gaze for a moment longer, then said, "We should get moving. The sooner that Naraku is out of the way, the sooner that we can go on in peace."

"Of course," Kikyou said. She then stood and jumped down from the tree. "Come on," she said, her voice light and playful. He jumped down and began walking beside her.

"We should go up river and track Naraku from there," Sesshomaru said, regaining his emotionless-self. Kikyou nodded, also regaining her cold demeanor. If they wanted to find Naraku and kill him then they would need all their wits and self-control.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was flying through the air on Kirara's back. "Inuyasha," she yelled, looking for the hanyuo. After he had went off on a walk, she had gotten worried and had went looking for him. Suddenly, she saw a flash of red. "Inuyasha," she called as she went down.

Kagome landed on the ground, next to Inuyasha. "Kagome, what are you doing here," he asked.

She responded, "I was just worried, so I came to look for you."

"Why are you always so worried about me? I can take care of myself, and if you don't mind I have to go find Kikyou," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Kikyou, is she all that you care about? What about me? I thought that you loved me, not that dead wretch," Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha held his ground during this outburst. Then he shot back, "Love you, I never loved you! I only loved the part that reminded me of Kikyou! I never loved you, and I never will! In fact, because of you, I almost lost the person that I really love! So get lost, Kagome!" With that, Inuyasha ran off, leaving Kagome in heartbroken tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and Kikyou were attempting to track down Naraku. But it wasn't so easy, even though he was weakened. The two of them weren't about to give up, so the search ensued. Kikyou was trying to track Naraku's demonic aura, and Sesshomaru was trying to find his scent.

"I've found him," Kikyou said, Sesshomaru had found his scent the moment that she had said that. The priestess looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "Do you think that it's a trap? He probably could have hid himself better, even in his weakened state."

"Perhaps, but I'm not going to let him get away," he stated. Kikyou nodded, and they began to follow his trail. It seemed that he was not far away; they could reach him in about an hour if they walked. Both wanted Naraku out of their life for good, and weren't going to give up.

After a while of walking, it became apparent that Naraku wasn't going to just let them walk up to him. Youkia were following them, powerful youkia. Sesshomaru shot a quick glance at Kikyou, she returned it. The two groups then clashed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had recently caught Kikyou and Sesshomaru's scent, and was following it. He jumped from tree to tree, going as fast as he could. Sesshomaru wasn't going to have Kikyou; Inuyasha would die a hundred times before he let him have her.

Inuyasha froze suddenly. He could smell the blood of youkia, and Kikyou's scent. He once again sped off. After a few jumps, he finally saw the sight of Kikyou and Sesshomaru fighting off youkia. When the last one was finished off the priestess looked over at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said. He did a final leap over and stood in front of her. Sesshomaru had the urge to go over and hack his brother's head off, but resisted for the moment. He did however walk over beside his love, within arms length of him.

Inuyasha noticed this but ignored him and spoke to Kikyou instead, "I'm glad you're okay, I thought that you might be dead."

"No, I'm fine," Kikyou was trying to avoid saying anything that might cause a fight between the two. "We're tracking down Naraku, perhaps you should join us. You don't mind do you, Sesshomaru," she said.

"Fine, just don't slow us down," he said, gruffly. Inuyasha didn't like the idea of joining him, but if he could stay next to Kikyou then he'd put up with it.

Sesshomaru was walking ahead, leaving Kikyou and Inuyasha together. Sesshomaru was aware of this, but let it happen. When it seemed that he was out of earshot Inuyasha spoke to Kikyou, "Kikyou, what are you doing with Sesshomaru? You don't actually love him, do you?"

Kikyou looked into Inuyasha's eyes and said, "Inuyasha, I do love your brother, and he loves me, too. I'm sorry but we had our chance, and some things are not meant to be."

"Kikyou, please, I love you. I always have, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he pleaded with her, giving his most sorrowful expression.

The priestess just stared at him. At one point Inuyasha would never admit to his feelings, but now he was pleading with her to notice that he loved her. "You chose Kagome over me, and you love her. How can you be with me if you love another woman," she questioned.

Inuyasha was about to say something, but Sesshomaru interjected, "We're here." Sure enough, there was a barrier and beyond was undoubtedly Naraku's lair.

Inuyasha stepped forward and put a hand on the Tetsaiga. "This is where I come in," he said, eager to impress Kikyou. Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a death glare, and Inuyasha just smiled triumphantly.

The hanyuo unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head. The blade pulsated, and began to glow red. "Tetsaiga," he yelled and struck the barrier. A hole appeared where the sword had struck and spread, dispersing the entire barrier.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and dared to move toward Kikyou and attempted to get her to ride on his back. Sesshomaru however zoomed forward and punched Inuyasha in the face. "Keep your filthy claws off her," he said, and got her on his back. Kikyou looked at Inuyasha with apologetic eyes.

Inuyasha jumped up and followed Sesshomaru as he headed for Naraku's castle. The hanyuo was not about to let Sesshomaru out of his sight. He would relish the day that he killed his brother and got his woman back. Kikyou however could not decide whom she loved more. Sesshomaru was perhaps the most handsome of the two, and stronger. Inuyasha however was someone that she could relate to more, and was softer. They were both protective also, that didn't make coming to a decision any easier though.

After what Inuyasha had said, Kikyou was having mixed feelings about the two of them. She loved them both so dearly, and Inuyasha had another woman if she didn't choose him. Another thing that scared her was that if she chose Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru would probably kill him. And if she chose Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha would fight a futile battle. _'Damn, what am I going to do about the two of them. If I choose one then the other won't just leave. They're both too stubborn,'_ Kikyou didn't have much time to dwell on her thoughts though.

"What the-," she heard Inuyasha say as he disappeared into the mist that had mysteriously accumulated. Sesshomaru stopped and Kikyou jumped down. "What is this," Sesshomaru asked.

They heard the unmistakable sound of Naraku's laughter then his voice, "Did you honestly think that you could just walk up to my castle? I think that you would like to meet my new servant before you proceed."

The sky had darkened considerably after they had passed the barrier, giving the figure in front of them the perfect cover. "Show yourself," Sesshomaru ordered. The figure hindered and stepped forth from the shadows.

The person that stepped out was a female youkia. She was rather attractive, even Sesshomaru gave her that much. Standing at about Kikyou's height, she had long white hair that fell to her knees with bangs that resembled Sesshomaru's, save that they went all the way across her forehead. She wore a black cloak and had armor similar to Sesshomaru's over a white kimono with matching pants underneath it. The youkia also had black boots that came half way up her shin with an opened front, allowing her toe to show. (A/N: They're the same boots that Bonkotsu wears, hope that helps you picture them.)

Sesshomaru drew his sword, ready to destroy this new obstacle. "You're Lord Sesshomaru, I presume," she spoke, looking him over. Midnight blue eyes met with amber ones as they sized each other up. After looking her over for a moment he realized something, she was not one of Naraku's incarnations.

Indeed, she had her own scent, and Naraku's was spread so thinly on her that it seemed that she had only met him once. She had probably only spoke with him to get orders from the filth in the castle. Finally, Sesshomaru answered the woman's question, "That's right, and who are you? I can tell that you're not one of Naraku's incarnations."

She seemed pleased that he noticed, and answered, "I'm Shikara, a wolf youkia from the Southern Lands. But now it seems that I'm serving Naraku, so sorry to cut the introductions short, but I have a job to do." She moved toward Sesshomaru with surprising quickness and attempted slice him with her claws.

Claws clashed with metal and Shikara's attack was stopped. She jumped back and Sesshomaru lurched forth, she dodged his attack and appeared behind him. Before the wolf could attack an arrow came flying in her direction. Kikyou's arrow did not hit the mark, but saved Sesshomaru, nonetheless.

Seeing that she was taking on two instead of one, Shikara raised her hand above her head. A stream of light shot forth and created a barrier, deep blue in power. "That should knock out your interference, priestess. This is a fight between youkia," she said in her commanding voice.

With that the battle ensued, each wanting to destroy the other, or seeming to. Sesshomaru did not take kindly to killing a youkia, but would if he had or needed to. Shikara, though, seemed to have other plans.

The wolf youkia seemed to get bored or frustrated with this form of attack, and pulled out the heavy artillery. She didn't have a sword; instead she had magic at her fingertips. Shikara began with simpler spells, ones that shot forth in beams of light and blew up anything it touched. They were easy enough to see, but were extremely fast and she shot volleys of them, with only a one second interval.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikyou, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called. They had just disappeared into the mist and left no trace behind. He began running in the direction that they had been going in only a few seconds ago.

All the sudden, Naraku's cruel laughter came out of the dark, making Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks. "What's the matter, Inuyasha, you look scared. Can't find your precious Kikyou," the bodiless voice inquired.

"What did you do with her, you bastard," he yelled. Naraku's voice once again spoke, "Do with her? I have done nothing to her. Do you really think that _I _could lay a hand on her since your dear brother is protecting her? But if I were you I would be concerned with my own well being instead of hers."

A figure then appeared in the shadows. However, before Inuyasha could say a word, an Enchanted Arrow destroyed the beast. "Kikyou," Inuyasha called. "What," Naraku's voice cried in dismay. From the shadows stepped a woman, but not the one that Inuyasha had expected to see.

Kagome stepped forth with another arrow notched to the string. "Inuyasha, you can go to hell. If I can't have you then no one can," she cried. She let another arrow fly, and Inuyasha dodged it easily. "Have you lost your mind," he yelled at her. "Get the hell out of here. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Oh, so you actually care now," Kagome, asked sarcastically. Naraku's once again spoke, "It seems that I won't have the pleasure of arranging your demise, but oh well. Have fun in the other world, Inuyasha."

"Are you saying that Naraku had nothing to do with this," he asked the human. She just nodded and prepared to shoot. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha get away this time, no matter what he did. Good thing for Inuyasha, she was a horrible shot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had grown bored with this ineffective onslaught. And apparently so had Shikara. She decided to get down to business, and started throwing balls of energy at him. While doing this she was also attempting to cut off a hunk of flesh with her claws. The results were graceful combos that seemed harmless, but were very powerful. The youkia lord would not leave these attacks unheeded and was able to block most of them, but some hit, and some of his attacks hit.

Kikyou was also trying to dispel the barrier, but to no avail. It was up to Sesshomaru to win, and he was determined to do so. He had begun to try more powerful attacks himself, most of which Shikara either dodge or blocked with her second shield.

Sesshomaru became aware that lots of Naraku's insects had begun to accumulate. Also, the youkia's barrier didn't keep their blasts inside its playing field. He didn't know what this meant but took his chance to blast her with one of his most powerful attacks. The dog youkia had feared that the blast would not pass the barrier and destroy them both.

He let loose his attack and it hit dead on. The wolf youkia gasped at such power before she and all the insects were swept away by the attack. The barrier faded and Kikyou ran over to Sesshomaru. "She escaped, didn't she," she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "We should move on," he said, turning to walk off.

"Wait," Kikyou cried. "What about Inuyasha? He probably ran into one of Naraku's traps. We should look for him." Sesshomaru stopped and sighed. "Fine, we'll play rescue the mutt before fighting Naraku," he finished, taking Kikyou on his back and following Inuyasha's scent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was dodging Kagome's arrows while advancing toward her. When he got just close enough he used his claws to cut the bow in half. "What the hell are you doing," he asked her as she backed away from him. She didn't answer him, because she didn't have the chance.

Another arrow shot out from the shadow of the trees. This one hit Kagome and disintegrated her when it pierced the skin. Kikyou ran out to hug Inuyasha, Sesshomaru walking behind. "Kikyou, you're okay," he said during the embrace. She just nodded and pulled out of it.

All the sudden Inuyasha face stiffened, "Did you just kill Kagome?" He seemed to have just realized. Sesshomaru then said, "Relax, Inuyasha, it was just a puppet."

"It was- I mean, of course it was," Kikyou said. Inuyasha seemed to relax, pushing aside what Kikyou had said. "Did you care or something, Inuyasha," Kikyou asked, looking at him hard.

"What, no of course not! She doesn't matter to me anymore, and as soon as I get rid of Sesshomaru, you'll be mine again," he said confidently. "Fat chance, but we'll settle this when we get rid of Naraku," Sesshomaru cut in. "I could have already killed him if we didn't have to come to your rescue. Don't slow us down again or I'll leave you behind." Inuyasha snarled at his brother but walked beside them as they headed to Naraku's castle for the final battle.

* * *

Yeah, I know Inuyasha's last line was cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. The next chapter will probably be the last. I don't think that I can fit what little ideas I have left in two. I might write an epiloge though. I half way wish that I had made that the real Kagome, but I have a little more bashing to do first, so I had to save her. (I hate my job.)

Moon's Darkness


	7. Forgotten Revenge, Renewed Love

Sorry it took so long but I had school like everyone else. I think that you all will be happy to find out that Sesshomaru, Kikyou, and Inuyasha will finally reach Naraku's castle. I just now noticed that I ended the last few chapters the same way. I apologize; also this will probably be the last chapter. I might be able to fit in one more, but I doubt it. On with the story!

* * *

_**Revenge of the Forgotten Love **_

_**Chapter 7 Forgotten Revenge, RenewedLove**_

"Finally, we're here," Inuyasha declared, reaching the youkia's castle. "Must you always point out the obvious," Sesshomaru asked. He just loved to burst his brother's bubble. Kikyou was the next to speak, "How about you two fight after we kill Naraku, for good this time?"

The two of them silently obeyed. They both had too much respect for Kikyou to disobey her. _'Damn, I'm turning into an obedient puppy,' _Sesshomaru thought. "So how do we get in," Kikyou asked.

The other two observed the castle for the first time. It looked like all of Naraku's former castles, seeing as they all are identical. Save that this one appeared to have a miniature barrier around it. The castle also had a large, or rather huge, moat around it, filled to the brim with possessed piranhas. (A/N: What, I couldn't think of anything better.)

"Simple, we go through the door," Inuyasha said. He then jumped up to destroy the large wooden gate. Apparently there was a barrier, since Inuyasha was repelled by it and sent flying toward the piranha-infested waters. The hanyuo outstretched a hand, trying to grab the bank, but failed miserably. He was however saved by Sesshomaru who had grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his neck.

Inuyasha protested against the nice save however. "What the hell did you have to do that for," he yelled. Sesshomaru merely dropped Inuyasha and turned to Kikyou. "Can you break the barrier," he asked.

"I think so," Kikyou then strung an arrow and sent it flying. It served its purpose and dispelled the barrier. Sesshomaru then destroyed the large wooden gate and entered. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou and did the same.

As expected, the castled was empty. Inuyasha ran to the middle of the courtyard and yelled, "Naraku, come out and fight me!" Naraku did not show himself, but Kagura and Kohaku stepped forth from the shadows.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but you're going to have to fight us first," Kagura said as she opened her fan. "Dance of Blades!" she yelled, unleashing her wind powers. Kohaku also pulled out his weapon and began to attack.

Sesshomaru stepped forth and began attacking Kagura, which left Kohaku for Inuyasha. Kikyou provided back up for both of them, but soon enough her own enemy showed up. Kanna appeared behind Kikyou, and began fighting her with spells.

The wind sorceress continued to use the Dance of Blades, until Sesshomaru got close enough to be on the offensive. Sesshomaru attempted to slice her in half with his sword, but she dodged his attack. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled, creating her whirlwinds.

Inuyasha meanwhile was trying to figure out how to defeat the kid without killing him. Kohaku, however, seemed fully intent on killing Inuyasha. The hanyuo landed a few good punches on him and sent him flying backwards.

"Kohaku, you need to snap out of it! The jewel must have been extracted by now, so how is Naraku still controlling you, and what's more how are you still alive," Inuyasha asked. The boy did not answer, instead he got back up and began attacking again.

The mirror in Kanna's hands began glowing as she tried to capture Kikyou's soul. The priestess however was not going to lose her soul right after regaining it. Kikyou let an arrow fly straight for her mirror. Kanna's barrier stopped the arrow before it could do any damage, though.

After a while of battling, Sesshomaru succeeded in blasting Kagura and if not killing her, then seriously injuring her. Inuyasha was still fighting Kohaku though, and Kikyou had broken Kanna's mirror, rendering her powerless.

"Why do you hesitate to kill him, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru asked, annoyed. Inuyasha answered, "Aw, shut up already! I don't want to kill him cause he's under Naraku's control." Inuyasha dodged another attack and leapt back to where Kikyou and Sesshomaru were standing.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and looked hard at the boy. She then turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, there's a fake jewel in his back. Is that the only thing keeping him alive?" Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Naraku must have put a fake jewel in him after he extracted the real shard."

"Perhaps by purifying the jewel we can stop him and get him out of Naraku's control," she inquired. "Alright, I'll hold him down for you," the hanyuo said, speeding off. Inuyasha landed a punch on Kohaku and got him in a headlock for Kikyou. The priestess then rushed over and put a finger to the jewel shard in the boy's back. Kohaku fell unconscious as the jewel was purified.

"Well, I see that you have gotten through my defenses. I suppose that you should have the honor of fighting me head on," Naraku said. Then Naraku himself stepped out from within the castle. He was wearing his traditional baboon skin robe. However he soon striped himself of it, revealing his new body.

His new form sported a spider-like body with a scorpion tail at the end. The youkia also had some dragonfly-like wings on his enormous back and his ugly face was still plastered on the giant head.

"Damn, he just keeps getting uglier," Inuyasha said loudly. Kikyou nodded in agreement. "What is looks if it means power," Naraku asked, from an unmoving mouth.

Sesshomaru then stepped forward and spoke, "Naraku, you cannot be more powerful, because you do not have the jewel anymore. In fact you're pathetic without it, what chance do you stand against me?"

"Indeed I am weaker without the jewel and probably don't stand a chance against you without it. However, who said I was going to battle without it," Naraku said in a laughing tone. All three of them were confused by his words, but would soon understand.

Almost immediately after he said that, a flash of light shot out of the ground and shot through Kikyou. Kikyou fell to the ground in pain as the other two watched in horror. "Kikyou," Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to the dying priestess. "Inuyasha," Kikyou moaned as she fell into his arms.

A horrid laughter filled the air and awakened Sesshomaru from his shock. His head quickly turned to Naraku and the thing in front of him. In front of Naraku was a creature that looked like a miniature Naraku, and in its mouth was the Shikon no Tama! (A/N: It looks like Kageroumaru, or Juuroumaru. I forget which, but it's the smaller one and has Naraku's head on it. Yeah, I'm so original.)

The mini Naraku turned to hand the jewel to Naraku, but never got there. "Hiraikotsu," a woman yelled and a giant boomerang flew out of the air and sliced the small youkia in half. The Shikon no Tama was cast into the air by the force of the attack and a blur shot into the air and caught it.

Upon landing the blur became the form of Shikara, holding the jewel. "Excellent, give me the jewel Shikara," ordered Naraku. She merely smiled and threw it to Kikyou, landing on the ground before it. "Why should I give the jewel to a murderer like you," the wolf youkia said before starting a fistfight with Naraku.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called as Kirara landed, letting both Sango and him down. Inuyasha was still crouching, holding Kikyou. Sango gasped, "Kikyou." Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the jewel, handing it to its protector. "Sango, Miroku, guard Kikyou. I have some business with Naraku," he said to them.

Sesshomaru had joined Shikara and double-teamed Naraku. The balance of speed and power between the two was wearing Naraku down fast. "You treacherous wench," Naraku cursed at the woman. She replied between punches, "Aww, go to hell, Naraku!"

Both of them landed a solid blow on him, throwing him backwards.

Sango's hiraikotsu flew out of nowhere and cut off two of Naraku's front legs. With two of his legs gone he couldn't get up or move very fast. Inuyasha seized his chance and leapt into battle, "Wind Scar!"

The Wind Scar tore through Naraku, destroying him. However he wasn't completely destroyed, his head remained intact. He grunted with pain, and was about to summon his miasma to make his escape. "Oh no you don't," Miroku called, "Wind Tunnel."

The monk removed the rosary beads from his arm and opened the Wind Tunnel. The black hole began to suck everything in its path. The remains of Naraku were able to resist it for a moment, but were finally sucked into the void. "Curse you all to hell," was his last cry as the foul youkia was forever removed from the earth.

Miroku was about to reseal his arm, but the hole in his hand disappeared before their very eyes. "It's finally over," Sango breathed. Kikyou breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed from her kneeling position, Sacred Jewel in hand.

"Kikyou," he said jumping over and taking her in his arms. "Kikyou, please don't die, I love you," he whispered in her ear. The priestess's lifeless hand fell to the ground and releasing the jewel from her grasp.

A tear began to stream down his face and he once again called to her, "No, Kikyou. Please, I love you don't die. Let me die instead, please live!" The others watched with solemn faces, sympathizing for him and her.

The Sacred Jewel began to glow its beautiful color, and the dead woman was lifted off the ground. Her wounds healed and she came back to the ground with open eyes. "Inuyasha," she said, gazing into his eyes.

The jewel upon the ground continued to glow, however. It then split into the four souls from which it was created. They seemed to smile as they ascended into the heavens.

Kikyou then stood, as did Inuyasha. They stared at each other before another broke the silence, "Kikyou, Inuyasha, you two were made for each other. Do not let me stand in your way any longer."

Sesshomaru had said that after seeing that he was no longer in Kikyou's sights, he then turned and walked away. Shikara did the same. Miroku and Sango also followed suit taking the unconscious Kohaku with them, leaving Kikyou and Inuyasha alone.

They then kissed the long, passionate kiss that they had both been waiting for. The revenge of the forgotten love was finally completed by that kiss. Revenge had given way to the love that both had forgotten in their hatred and sprouted anew in a greater light. Kikyou and Inuyasha cherished that moment and were never separated again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Shikara called, bringing him to a stop. "You fight pretty good, what do you say about teaming up?"

"Why should I trust you? You were working for Naraku," he said walking off again. Shikara called after him, "Wait, I was just working for him to find out more about him to destroy him. I would never completely work for him, he killed my family after all, so please reconsider."

He sighed, "Fine, suit yourself." _'Kikyou has made me too soft for my own good,' _he thought. She looked absolutely delighted by his answer. "Thank you, you won't regret it," she thanked him.

_'Things are going to get interesting now. I wonder what the future has in store for me. Not to mention for the two of us,'_ Sesshomaru thought as they continued their journeys.

* * *

Yeah, stupid ending I know, I wrote it. I hope you all are satisfied though, cuz I just couldn't stand for Inuyasha to end up without Kikyou. And I don't usually respond to reviews but to answer **stupidisstupiddoes**'s question: Sorry but, I think that Kagome is a malice. I just, in nicer words, don't like her. 

And for those still confused about the title, revenge of the forgotten love isn't referring to Kikyou getting revenge. It is referring to _love _getting revenge on the two of them for forgetting about what they once shared. It actually took me a while to figure it out, and I still might not have it right but I think it's correct. Thank you all fro reading all of my story and sticking with me!

- Moon's Darkness


	8. Epilogue

I wrote this as a thank you to all my reviewers and readers. It's an epilogue of sorts. I hope that this can also make up for the looooooong delay in updates.

* * *

**_Revenge of the Forgotten Love_**

_**Epilogue **_

Inuyasha and Kikyou traveled together for a while after Naraku's defeat, and eventually settled down in a peaceful village.

Sesshomaru and Shikara also traveled for a long time before Sesshomaru reestablished his kingdom in the Western Lands. He then took Shikara as his bride.

Sango and Miroku settled down almost immediately and to Miroku's disdain only had two kids.

Kohaku went with Sango after he was rescued but later went off on his own adventures.

Jaken and Rin remained in Sesshomaru's service for a long time. Rin met with a boy named Kohaku and joined him, later she became his wife. Jaken mysteriously disappeared after severely pissing his lord off, Sesshomaru never ordered a search for him.

Kagome returned to her own time forever and hooked up with Hojo, later marring him.

Shippo met back up with the Thunder Brothers' sister and got married when they came of age.

* * *

Happy endings for everybody, except Jaken! 

-Moon's Darkness


End file.
